End of the Rainbow?
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: On the eve of St. Patrick's day, Sheamus' hidden stash of gold coins is stolen unknowingly, turning him into a chibi sized leprechaun until he can get it back before the day ends! Slash. Established John Cena/Sheamus, AJ Lee/Seth Rollins, and Randy Orton/Wade Barrett. Full summary inside. Happy St. Patrick's Day to all!


**Title: **End of the Rainbow?

**Pairing(s): **Cena/Sheamus, AJ Lee/Seth Rollins, brief mention of Randy Orton/Wade Barrett

**Summary: **The Celtic Warrior has a secret: he has leprechaun in his bloodline like many Irish families do, thus causing him to hide his gold coins at any cost from everyone but himself. If someone steals his gold, then a curse will be placed on both himself and the thief, and unless he gets it back within a day, both would be permanently stuck with the curse for a yeah until St. Paddy's day arrives. So what happens when Sheamus' nightmare finally comes true? He enlists help from his boyfriend John Cena of course! In chibi form no less!

**Warning(s): **AUish, so much fluff you will die from, a few curse words here and there, more fluffy moments, chibi!Sheamus is so damn adorbs in here, and did I mention fluff? And laughs! Mostly fluff!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except this pathetic tablet I currently am using to write out my ideas. ;w;

**AN: _Hello all! I managed to once again write a oneshot for the holidays! I am on fire! C: Anyway, this idea just randomly popped into my head as I was pondering what to write for my lovelies on Tumblr (looking at you Kelly-Dear and Jenny!) Thank the Creative Wifey who probably shouldn't have encouraged me to write this. LoL. Anyway, I hope eveone enjoys this and have a happy and safe St. Paddy's day!_**

* * *

It was the eve of St. Patrick's day that a certain pale redhead dreaded each year despite being overly cheerful about it to the world. Sure, he always was the first one to go out and buy a pint of green beer for himself and a crowd of friends to celebrate such an amazing holiday, but this year it seemed he was out of luck upon finding his stash of gold (originally from his wee black kettle pot he conviently left back in Ireland) from his underwear drawer missing.

And the thought that somebody stole his gold was nervewracking to the Irishman. He knew it was one of his coworkers that came to party at his house after Raw, but couldn't pinpoint who was drunk enough to go into his bedroom and literally go through his underwear drawer to steal a few gold coins the Irishman kept hidden from every single being in this world.

The ginger swore to himself that he would padlock his bedroom closed next time around as he swept through the living room trying to see if he could track down the culprit before the night ended, eyes searching for any signs or glint of gold as Sheamus made his way through the crowded drunks that were on their way to being wasted. If the gold coins weren't in his possession when the clock turned to midnight, he would be facing some consequences that he dearly wished to avoid at all costs.

The Irishman was glad he kept he himself sober for the night, for he knew he would have completely forgot about his gold and not check on it every hour like he had that day if he had more than a few pints to knock back with the fellas. He instead only had one cheap wine cooler that barely had any alcohol in it earlier, then switched to water for the rest of the night. But now he was frantic in finding his gold, wondering who the hell slipped out of the room long enough to make such a rare find in his room and get away with it without so much of making a peep out of finding gold coins in such a place.

After a few minutes with no gold showing up, Sheamus was about to make a last minute decision of locking his place down so he could search everyone's pockets before they left until he got distracted by his very drunken boyfriend of six months, John Cena. The Irishman let out a surprise yelp as he was dragged by the drunken Cenation Leader from the living room where most of their coworkers were drinking away out onto his patio, roaming hands and sloppy kisses between the two wrestlers making it impossible for the redhead of the pair to think much of the dire situtuation that he was currently in, his mind focusing solely on his lover until both fell asleep together much later in his bedroom peacefully after a long passionate bout between the two men.

However, as the clock struck midnight, Sheamus didn't notice or feel his body suddenly take change, only shifting closer to his equally slumbering partner with a content smile on his face.

_OoOoOoOo_

The morning after the party was a memory John Cena would consider in the future hilarious, and maybe would want to do the whole series of events about to happen to him all over again next year without the whole hangover part of it happening; for he woke up with a start with a throbbing headache and a very full bladder about to burst if he didn't get up to handle his business soon. Cena grasped around in hopes of getting his hands upon his lover (he couldn't remember much of what happened last night, apart from getting drunk and watching a certain redhead saunter into the living room with a serious look on his face that he wanted to kiss away) and frowned when his search came up with nothing.

_'Maybe he's up early...'_ It was nothing new for John when his boyfriend wasn't in bed with him when he woke up, but on rare occasions he did was when the Irishman was feeling rather frisky and wanted to have some fun with his man. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them as he stretched out like a cat before glancing over at the empty space next to him, though what he wasn't expecting was huge blue eyes to be staring back at him.

Cena nearly pissed on himself from such a surprise, eyes widening as he took in the small, pale face that framed those big puppy looking eyes staring down at him. The ginger hair and beard was undeniable as to who it was, but John found himself questioning if this was real or not. For all he cared, Sheamus could have gotten him an anime doll version of himself as a chibi of all things and want to show it off to John, but all his thoughts at out the window when the mini version of his boyfriend: who was wearing stylish green clothes akin to a leprechaun and a mini top green hat hanging off one side of his head actually moved towards him.

"...John?" The somewhat higher pitched version of the Irishman's voice filled the air, making Cena scramble off the bed to gaze down at the chibi Sheamus with bewilderment. The tiny Irishman was giving him a watery puppy look that made him want to do anything to see this mini version of his boyfriend happy right now, which made the Cenation leader either believe this was some sort of joke or he was maybe still drunk off his ass right now.

Either way, he was about to find out as he shook his head, groaning at the pain that caused to his already throbbing headache as he kept his gaze fully trained on the mini Sheamus before him._ 'How can a doll move like this? Is this some sort of magic trick Sheamus is doing?'_ Cena's mind was rushing with so many thoughts a mile a minute while the chibi Irishman motioned towards the nightstand where a glass of water and two pain killers were awaiting for the Boston native to take them.

"Will talk to ya after ya go do business in tha bathroom and take these pain killers, John. I got a lot to talk about if your hangover isn't hurting ya too badly..." Sheamus winced at how high his voice seemed now after his transformation last night, knowing he had no choice now but to recruit help for his current 'condition' and hoped to whatever god was up above would spare him the catastrophe that would happen if he didn't get this whole mess fixed before midnight tonight.

With the way his lover just stood there in his birthday suit and just nodded his head numbly at the mini Irishman's words, Sheamus at least knew it was going to be a long day for him and secretly hoped whomever had drunkenly stolen his gold was having fun with their new curse for a day.

He was pulled out his thoughts once he heard the toilet flush and saw Cena head back into the room as if he was on pilot mode, watching the Boston native swallow the pills for his hangover with a huge swig of water before sitting down on the edge of the bed, sitting the glass back down in order to free both hands for their new task of sweeping the mini leprechaun dressed chibi into his hold so questioning blue eyes could gaze at what seemed to be his actual now mini sized boyfriend.

"Okay Stephen. Start talking before I believe I am high on something."

The Irishman huffed cutely and pouted as he was being held up by John before he went on to telling Cena his tale and actual background that no one else knew except his family...Up until now.

_OoOoOoOo_

"So let me get this straight...Your family, along with many other Irish families, have bloodlines in relation to actual leprechauns and actually have gold coins and the whole shebang that goes along with it? And somehow your gold got stolen by someone drunk last night so you shrunk to leprechaun size, and if you don't get it back by midnight tonight you are stuck in this form until next year?" Upon Sheamus nodding in agreement to his rant, Cena took in a deep breath before asking curiously, I thought gold coins and such were found under a rainbow..."

"Um, about that..." A blush graced the mini Sheamus' cheeks, causing John to restrain himself from hugging the adorableness in front of him. "Me gold...it was in an inconspicuous place. Tha culprit is a perverted arse for sure! And before ya ask, I hid me gold in my underwear drawer, right underneath tha pair of rainbow boxers I never wear..."

"...So I am the real winner here, cause I didn't need to reach the otherwise of the rainbow to get the real prize that is much better than gold could ever be- You." The blush on the mini redhead's face grew as he leaned over the best he could and placed a small, chaste peck on the tip of John's nose. The older man in returned awed and grinned at his chibi boyfriend while he finally got up and twirled the pair around onceonce, enjoying the surprised squeak coming from the mini Sheamus as he gently set him down on the bed before winking at him.

"You might hate this, but you are too fucking adorable, babe. Wish I could sit here and just take the time to fully appreciate how damn cute you are now. But I'm going to get my clothes on and help you find your gold coins, alright? As much as I love a miniature you, I'd rather have the old big and sexy Irishman back to hold and make out with." John moved about the room while his mini partner idly picked at his clothes and decided to do something for himself as he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly gripped at the sheets to slow his descent down. Once his feet hit the ground, the mini ginger went straight to where his discarded jeans were at and pulled out his cell phone, letting out another surprise squeak as the other end of the phone was lifted up by a big tanned hand, clutching at the ends of the phone desperately while he glared at the chuckling Cenation leader.

"Too. Fucking. Adorable."

_OoOoOoOo_

Cena insisted on carrying his mini boyfriend everywhere, despite the weak protests Sheamus himself gave his older lover as he was soon hanging off John's shoulder casually while the man wrote down everyone who was at the party and decided to call each of them up to see if they had left the party with more than just booze in their belly. Within half an hour, John had called most of the list up, frowning as he neared the last two people on the list as he glanced over at Sheamus, whom was lightly dozing on his shoulder with a bit of drool slipping out of his mouth. He didn't think such a cute picture could ever happen in his lifetime, and idly wondered if he should maybe try and contact the makers of chibi plushies and tell them he wanted a replica of the adorable little leprechaun resting soundly on his shoulder.

Cena was close to using his phone to take a picture of his boyfriend, but blinked in surprise when two of their coworkers didn't answer their phone, deciding to just go and check out the last two while he tried to figure out how to exactly explain just why he was carrying around a miniature version of the Celtic Warrior around town.

_OoOoOoOo_

Sheamus didn't like John's plan once he heard about it, but he knew he didn't have the time or day to argue with his lover as they agreed on visiting AJ first to see if she knew or had any of his gold, and then of was off to Wade Barrett's house. The chibi ginger had moved from John's shoulder into his arms, trying not to make any squeaking noises each time Cena's arms squeezed around him as the pair made it out of Stephen's house and drove to AJ's house, where the couple was now going up the steps to the Diva's house with the plan they hastily made while John drove them to their destination.

The Irishman prepared himself and stayed as still as a statue when John knocked on the door three times before waiting for their friend to answer, both men putting on a small smile when the door opened to reveal none other than a slightly disheveled AJ Lee.

"Hey John! So sorry I didn't pick up my phone when you called! I was playing Mario Cart with Colby and he started to cheat by endlessly throwing red shells at me whenever I was in front of him and pretty soon that exploded into us rough housing a bit-" The Diva paused in her rant when her eyes suddenly landed on the chibi Sheamus that was nestled in huge tanned arms that nearly engulfed him. John blinked owlishly as he was pulled inside the house, his arms suddenly pried open as his mini boyfriend was twirled around with a cooing AJ.

"Awwww! How adorable! Where did you get this from John? CanI have it?" She gushed out joking, mirroring Cena's earlier expression of surprise as the Boston native snatched the mini Irishman away from AJ's grasp to protectively hug the redhead to himself while taking on a possessive glare. "No! Stephen is mine! I don't share! Go find your own ginger leprechaun!"

Awkward silence followed after John's sudden outburst, both parties blinking at each other for the next couple of odd minutes until the Diva broke the silence with a friendly smile. "Okay, okay...So can I get another one by chance if you ever get another one? Kinda have a collection of chibi plushies going on right now...Will Sheamus be jealous that you replaced him with a miniature version of himself by chance?" John was surprised he could tell the Irishman was holding in a snort as he grinned cheekily at his friend and shook his head in amusement.

"Nah. I bet Stephen is just fine with this situation with his mini self. But listen, I got to ask you a quick question. Last night at Sheamus' party, did you by chance see...anything gold? Like gold coins?"

"Coins? No, I don't think I recall seeing any gold coins last night, buddy. Sorry in advance. But why are you-" AJ was cut off from the shrill noises of barking filling the hallway, little paws padding down towards where the trio was at and soon had two little dogs happily jumping up against John's legs trying to get his attention.

"And here comes the supposed guard dogs of the house, Nacho and Kevin!" AJ lightly snorted out, watching Cena bend down slightly to pet the small dogs, seeing no harm in letting them brush their wet noses against the mini Irishman he still held onto with one arm until Kevin bit down on the ginger's small arm, shaking his head a bit roughly in a playful manner just enough to make John loosen his hold a bit as he shot back on on his feet, nearly taking Kevin up with him as the scruffy dog let go and suddenly started to beg the Cenation leader for the toy he was holding right now.

Except the_ 'toy'_ was trying not to make a pained expression as a few red dots started to bleed into his green sleeve, making John excuse himself to the bathroom while AJ started to scold the dogs for being over enthusiastic to their guests. John on the other hand found his way to the bathroom with ease and set the chibi Sheamus down on the edge of the sink, frowning in concern when the redhead finally winced and started to tug up his sleeve to access the damage done to his arm.

"Shit. Sorry babe. Should have been more cautious around the dogs with you..." Cena worried out, shifting around to find a bandaid small enough to wrap around Sheamus' arm in the cabinet as the Irishman examined his wounds with a soft sigh.

"...It's all good, John. Doesn't seem life threatening to me. At least tha pup didn't chew me arm off." Sheamus wiggled his arm as if proof that it wasn't as bad as it looked towards his lover, who finally found a small bandage that would wrap around fully to cover the chibi's wound.

Once the arm was fully bandage with a get well kiss placed on it (causing a light blush to dust the Irishman's cheeks), John picked up his boyfriend and was about to head out the door if it wasn't for a stunned AJ Lee standing there with her mouth hanging down in surprise at the scene she just witnessed.

"John...I was just coming to check up on ya and did your plushy really talked and moved as if it was alive?! What is going on?" The Diva gaped out, wondering if Cena was actually a ventriloquist, but that was shot down when the mini Irishman let out a sigh and tugged his ruined sleeve down so his bandage was covered, looking up at his boyfriend with a sympathetic look.

"Just tell her the short version of it, love. Then we have ta go and check out Barrett to see if he has me gold." With a nod, Cena motioned the still shocked AJ into the bathroom and shut he door behind her, hoping Rollins was busy with playing his game still as he did his best to water down the long story of how his Irish boyfriend became the chibi leprechaun he was right now to the two time Divas champion.

"So as you may have realized that this is actually the real Stephen I am carrying right now..."

_OoOoOoOo_

Luckily for the couple, it only took a few minutes for John to explain Sheamus' situation and got the Diva to keep it between the three, even if the story was unbelievable in many ways. As soon as the trio exited the bathroom however, they were met with a perplexed Seth Rollins as he took in the sight of his lovely girlfriend being followed by John Cena holding what looked to be a leprechaun doll?

"Hey babe...We got company, huh? Sup, John? In the spirits today I see with that leprechaun doll you are carrying around? Found the pot of gold yet?" The two toned man joked, raising an eyebrow in questioning when Cena only clutched the doll closer to him, only now realizing the doll looked exactly like- "Big Red! You somehow managed to get a doll looking duplicate of Sheamus? Does big Red know about this?" He grinned out, narrowly dodging a playful punch from AJ as he looped an arm around her waist to hold the Diva against him and pecked the top of her head.

"Hey Seth! Not much going on. Yeah...I got it this morning, man. Sheamus looks amazing in leprechaun clothing! Though I am honestly surprised the hat stays in place no matter what..." John could tell his chibi boyfriend was doing his best not to growl at him, smiling brightly as he tapped at the green top hat playfully. "Sorry about intruding on your time together, dude. Just wanted to ask a question about last night's party and kinda had one of your dogs make a 'tear' on my chibi here."

Seth ran a hand through his hair before sending Cena an apologizing look, now adding up why his girl was taking so long in returning back to him in their bedroom. "Sorry if our dogs did damage to your doll, John. It was fixable, right?" Upon seeing both John and AJ nod in reply to his question, Rollins let out a sigh of relief and smiled with ease now that he knew there wasn't any trouble between them and the Boston native. "Wanna stay to play some games with us for a bit or do you are you busy? Cause I know you for certain want to enjoy celebrating today with that ginger of yours..."

Cena nodded at Seth and waved goodbye at the pair as he smiled at the both of them while turning on his heel to walk back towards the front door, despite the sudden image of a chibi Sheamus attempting to play with a controller bigger than him crossed his mind. "Thanks for the offer, but I do have an Irishman to spend more time with today. I'll let you two lovebirds get back to playing with each other. Thanks for letting me in, you guys!" And with their goodbyes said, John left the house and let out a slightly disappointed sigh at the thought that they still haven't found Stephen's gold yet, but they had one more place to check and he dearly hoped it'd be there. While Cena was in thought, the mini sized Celtic Warrior decided to wiggle out of his arms to climb up his chest up to the top of the hat he wore, slouching his tiny body over it so it looked like he was the actual design of the hat.

John soon realized what his boyfriend did and chuckled a bit, cautiously getting into his car and playfully poking at the small weight resting on top of his head."Oi! Ya better be glad I don't bite your finger off, John! Though I highly doubt that would do much to ya..." The high Sheamus let out didn't come out as threatening as he wanted, instead pouting at the light laugh coming from the older man while he drove them towards their next destination.

"Baby boy, any kind of infliction from you like a bite would do wonders to me." John smirked, knowing without looking in the rearview mirror that his lover was blushing right now from his comment.

"Just shut it and drive, Cena. The faster we find me gold, the faster I can return to me original self and make ya eat those words..." It was a challenge for the both of them and Sheamus knew his man wouldn't back down from it, especially since he could feel the man's smug grin even from on top of his hat.

_'Damn it. I could lose this challenge...but it'd be worth it.' Th_e Irishman closed his eyes at the thought and had a smile playing on his face; anything that involved his boyfriend was worth it, no matter what the cost of losing was for him.

As chibi Sheamus dozed off once again, John weaved through light traffic with relative ease while humming nervously to himself. They were now only a block away from Barrett's house, and Cena hoped against hope that this would be their last stop before he took his Irishman back home with him for the week.

_OoOoOoOo_

Once the car was parked in the driveway a few minutes later, Cena killed the engine and pocketed his keys, taking the time to gently lift his miniature boyfriend off his head with one hand and lightly prod him awake with his free hand, taking time to smooth out any wrinkles on the green outfit as a small, cute yawn came from the Irishman. "Mmm...we there?"

John chuckled at the sleepy tone, opening the door as he pecked Sheamus on the forehead. "Yes sleeping beauty, we are here. Ready to find out if Barrett has your gold or not?"

The leprechaun dressed ginger nodded his head vigorously while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, getting himself ready to act like a lifeless doll again as he hummed lightly at John. "Let's get this over with! I want me gold back now!"

Cena only gave him a smile of assurance that they would indeed find his gold come hell and high water if need be as he knocked on the door firmly, soon hearing a familiar voice that he didn't expect to hear as the door opened a second later, revealed a lightly panting Randy Orton.

Both John and Randy stared at each other for a good moment before the silence was broken.

"Randy?"

"John?"

"What are you doing here?!" Both men simultaneously shouted out, both going back into silence again without noticing the Irishman rolling his eyes at them. Sheamus had the feeling the Viper and the British got had been seeing each other secretly for a month now, but never felt the need to tell John about it, unless of course he was asked about it. He was about to yell out for said English got to come out right now, but for Orton's sake, he gently elbowed his boyfriend and hoped it'd be enough to let him know that they were here on a mission, not a shock party.

Cena came out of his daze when he felt a small elbow lightly tapping against his chest, breaking eye contact with his best friend in order to look down at the chibi Sheamus with a small smile. "Okay so, I had a question for Wade, and am in dire need of knowing the answer, Randy. Are you the reason why he didn't pick up his phone earlier? I tried to call him, but didn't think you were keeping him busy." Randy by now was holding his hands up in defense, tugging the Cenation leader into the house with a sigh coming out of him. "I told that idiot to at least text you, but does he listen to reason? No. Hell, I've been trying to convince him for the past few hours to do the right thing and give something he took from Sheamus last night back, but no. He's a pompous prick at times...Has a bigger ego than I do..." Orton mumbled out the last line, just now realizing his friend was holding something like a pet right now and raised an eyebrow.

"And just what is-"

"I heard every single word you said about me, Randy! Who in the world are you bloody bleeding your heart out to right now? And for the last time, there is no way I am going outside looking like this! If that bloody Irish cur wants his precious gold coins back, then he'll come get them!"

The irritated English voice behind Randy made John and Stephen widen their eyes slightly at the revelation that Sheamus' gold was indeed here in this home, but knowing Wade wasn't willingly giving it up? It nearly made the mini Irishman snort while Cena cocked his head to the side to see the Englishman brewing up a storm behind the Viper.

...What John wasn't prepared for was seeing Barrett having an actual cat nose and whiskers on his face, or the midnight black kitty ears that perked out of his head, or even the fur growing on the Englishman's arms. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment before inwardly snickering upon remembering his lover saying that he wasn't the only unfortunate one today. The one who got away with his gold also had gotten cursed, and this was one sighting John could say that karma was an actual bitch to Wade.

"I see you have some...bad news of your own there, Wade." Cena laughed at the way Wade froze on the spot after catching up to Randy, who merely shrugged and decided it was a good thing that John wasn't freaking out over his current lover's look.

"Shut it, Cena. What are you doing here? Your Irish fuckboy ran away to get drunk without you?" Wade yelped in surprise as a tanned hand got a grip on the thin tail wrapped around his waist and heard Orton mumble a_ 'behave'_ to him with a slight glare. He huffed a little and complied by childishly folding his arms across his chest, mock glaring at his guest until he looked down just a tad when his vision saw a bundle of green from the corner of his eye.

The Englishman opened his mouth to say a nasty comment about the leprechaun chibi John was currently holding, but quickly decided against it once he felt Randy put pressure on his tail. Instead, he just grunted and waited for the Cenation leader to speak his piece.

"Actually kitty boy, I came here to visit because I had a question to ask pertaining to last night. And it seems you admitted to stealing Stephen's gold, so I'm here to get it back for him. My 'fuckboy' as you call him hasn't run away from me by the way. In fact, I'm not ever letting him go, no matter what." John calmly stated, watching with pleasure as Barrett paled a bit and soon slunk away to get the goods he stole while drunk last night, swearing to himself that he would never do such a thing again when it came to the Irish git. Once he returned, he threw the hefty black pouch of gold coins to John, muttering about Sheamus and stupid curses as he couldn't help but ask, "Will this curse disappear, Cena? And soon? I have to be at the Smackdown tapings tomorrow with Randy..."

John shrugged at the question as he pocketed the gold with a victorious grin, feeling giddy his boyfriend would be back to normal soon as he snickered at the Englishman. "It'll be gone by midnight tonight for sure, Wade. So you and Randy can enjoy your pussy form for a few more hours! See ya Randy! Have fun and don't let Barrett hump ya too many times while he's in heat!" Both men were blushing at this point as they both opened their mouth to rebuke against Cena, but the man quickily made his way back out the door with the prize nestled inside his pocket, happily twirling around the chibi Irishman in his arms as they both were happy they finally had Sheamus' gold in their possession now.

_OoOoOoOo _

John was secretly a bit sad that he'd probably never see his lover in this form again that night when he helped the Irishman put his gold back in its rightful place underneath his rainbow boxers, but Sheamus assured him that if need be, he could ask his mother about a specific potion passed down by their ancestors that would freely allow him to change back every 's day for him.

A few days after the incident (and Sheamus still celebrating being tall and big again) saw John actually getting a stuffed chibi replica of Sheamus as a leprechaun at he took everywhere with him on the road, much to Stephen's disdain. And the next year saw AJ Lee squealing as John and Sheamus gave her the other stuffed copy of the mini Irish leprechaun as a wedding gift on the day before her wedding, which was coincidentally St. Paddy's day.

No one could figure out what the chibi doll signified, except John, Sheamus, and AJ.

**~End~**


End file.
